pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Work of the Dream Patchers: Keeping Two Worlds Apart
]] "It's nearly time" said a boy's voice. A girl sighed. "I know Simon. It's time for two new Dream Patchers." "I can't believe It's been 41 years Kirstie." said Simon. Kirstie nodded. "We need them tomorrow. The balance is doing well, but who knows how long this will last...." She gestured to the dream catcher and leaf hanging side by side from the wall. "They'll do their job from keeping the dream world from leaking into reality for 41 years, then they will pass the job down to another pair of witches and wizards." said Simon. "So, who are the next Dream Patchers?" She looked down at the paper she was holding."Their names are here" replied Kirstie. Simon looked at the paper she was holding."I see. Dawn and.... that's an unusual name...." "It's short for Zola-noro-ama." said Kirstie. "And wow, that's quite an age difference, considering we are only 4 years apart-" "It'll be just fine" Kirstie reassured him. "Their friendship is new and strong." (Back Home, in Six's sector) Snap was banging her head against a wall. "Snap, calm down. Ugh, did obtaining my voice ever hurt this much?" Zo wondered aloud. Snap ceased her head-banging for a second. "Probably." she answered scratchily, then started banging her head again. Her throat felt like it was on fire. "Don't do that. You'll give yourself a headache" Zo advised. Snap threw herself against the wall and let gravity take over. "Banging your head against a wall consistently is hard work" she announced, then launched into a coughing fit. Zo patted her back soothingly. Dawn walked in. "Snap!" she exclaimed. "Is she alright?" "Hmmm, let me think, NO! Ow ow, yelling hurts!" Snap replied hoarsly. "Well, don't yell then." Zo told her, then turned to Dawn. "She's fine, she's just getting her voice." she answered. "Apparently, it hurts a lot more than the just-turned littlies let on." "Or for a 493 year old witch. I don't remember getting my voice hurting so much." said Dawn. "Me neither, and I'm still a littlie!" Zo added. "Try to only whisper Snap, it won't hurt so much" Dawn advised. "I'll try" Snap whispered hoarsely. "Just wait until you actually become a littlie." Zo told her. "Yeah, I heard. So did the entire friggin' galaxy" Snap said. The screams of the most recent just-turned littlie, J. Smith, was enough to start World War III had it reached Earth. Becca popped in. "Hello," said Becca. "Hey sis!" replied Dawn cheerfully. Then she noticed that Becca didn't look that good. "What's wrong?" she questioned gently. "Well, you know how I can see the lifeglow and energy of all things and places?" Becca asked. They nodded. "Well, actually.... the world feels sort of, well, wrong. I can't explain it." Then she directed her gaze to Snap. "Her lifeglow is... Wait, why is she in pain?!" "She's getting her voice. Apparently, it hurts" Zo explained. "Never mind that, my lifeglow is WHAT?!" Snap asked, before launching into another coughing fit. Zo flitted to her side. "Just different.I never really tried to see the lifeglow of a newborn witch..." replied Becca. "Different HOW?" At this point, Snap was clutching her throat and forcing out every word. Zo just rolled her eyes. "With Snap, it's best to leave questions answered." she explained. "Just sorta, harder to see I guess, well, got to go." said Becca. She walked out. "She never really answers questions directly" Dawn sighed . Suddenly, a blinking light flew in the room, and surrounded Zo and Dawn. "Hey what's-" Dawn started to say, but in a flash, they disappeared. They reappeared in a small dark room. "You OK?" Zo's voice rang out through the darkness. "Where are we? Are we Home? Oh, I hope Brick's alright. If she's mad, she'll go on another rampage. I don't want that to happen. Oh, I hope Snap's alright-" "Calm down, Zo." said Dawn. "Sorry. Snap always said I was a worrywart." Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Stories